Two Dense Idiots
by Xx4evaanimexX
Summary: Lucy, the mysterious person of the school. Natsu, a newcomer. Little does Lucy know but she falls for him. He falls for her. But their both too dense to realise their own feelings. Nalu :) I do not own fairy tail!
1. Hey! I'm Natsu Dragneel

Breaking that Barrier

**OVA school uniform**

**If I get 10 reviews or more then I will continue this story.**  
**Yo, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm going to be starting at Fairy Tail Academy. Today is my tryout day. I hope I make a lotta friends. But there's this weird girl called Lucy...**

"Hey guys, I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm new here. Please take care of me." A pink hair boy bowed to the class. "Natsu, please sit at the back," instructed the teacher. Natsu proceeded to the back of the room. He was sitting next to girl who seemed to be sleeping. She had blonde hair that was shoulder length, wearing the school uniform but leaving her collar unbuttoned. Instead of wearing leather shoes like everyone else, she wore brown knee high boots.

During the whole lesson, Natsu kept on looking at her. She didn't seem to wake and the rest of the class didn't mind.

The bell signalled the lunch break and everyone headed for the cafeteria. "Natsu right? Hi my names Erza Scarlet," a red haired girl introduced herself. "Hi Erza,"  
"Do you want to sit with us?"  
"Okay, sure,"

Erza introduced Natsu to her group. All the names blurred together. Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Loke, Juvia, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana... They were all very friendly to Natsu. "Hey guys I wanna ask, who's that girl?" Natsu looked at the lone girl sitting alone in the cafeteria. She seemed to emit an aura and nobody dared to approach her. "She's Lucy Heartfilia, no one really knows much about her and there are a lot of rumours about her. She always gets top marks for everything. Even though we're all scared, we all look up to her, Levy's the only person who can communicate to her," explained Erza.

He watched Lucy finish her meal and walk out of the cafeteria. Natsu gave a thumbs up at  
Levy. "Levy you're so cool. To be able to communicate with her. Good job!" Levy blushed rather heavily. "Are you flirting with my girl?" bellowed Gajeel.  
"Your girl? How did a beauty like her fall in love with a beast like you?"  
"What did you say bastard?"  
"Bring it on, iron head. I challenge you to an arm wrestle!"

"Oi, flame brain. Gajeel is the master of arm wrestling,"Gray said.  
"Even better then. I'm all fired up,"

Natsu was in his fighting position with a confident smile on his face. His hand behind his back. Gajeel smirked. "On your marks, get set, WRESTLE!" Mira whistled and other students crowded around them. The crowd clapped and watched, giving their full attention. Gajeel seemed to be winning and he laughed even harder. But the odds seemed to be in Natsu's favour and slowly Natsu was winning. The smile on Gajeels face was fading and Natsu smiled even more. At last Gajeels hand slipped and Natsu was victorious. The crowd was left speechless. "Congratulations Natsu, you have beaten Gajeel," Mira finally said. Everyone was patting Natsu on the back. Even Gajeel admitted defeat. "Well done! You are the second person to best Gajeel,"said Levy.  
"Second? Who's first?"  
"Lucy Heartfilia."

"She must be awesome, maybe I should go challenge her,"  
"When Gajeel challenged her, she broke his wrist,"  
Gajeel shuddered and subconsciously touched his left wrist. "Wow," Natsu thought, "this Lucy girl is so cool."

After school

Natsu waved goodbye to his new friends. He wanted to throw some punches and workout. He thought he would sneak into the gym and just chill there. When he arrived, someone was already there.

A familiar blonde was punching sandbags and the walls near her in cracks. Natsu stared in awe. Lucy punched through the sand bag and tossed it aside. A whole row of broken sandbags were in a pile. She went to the mats and did cartwheels and jumps that impressed Natsu. Natsu clapped and the girl turned her head. "What do you want?" she asked. Her voice was beautiful, young and enchanting. "Nothing," he replied, "I just wanted to come workout but i see someone was already occupying my space,"  
"I'm done anyways, you can do whatever you like now,"  
"Wait!"  
Natsu reached out to her and grabbed her hand. "Let go," she growled.  
"No, why are you rejecting me already?"  
"I don't do well with other people, I prefer to be alone."  
"You may prefer to be alone, but you won't be able to stay alone forever,"  
Lucy couldn't argue with that. She threw punches at Natsu who was able to just dodge them. "Nice, you're first person to dodge my punches,"  
"Let's do this!"

Natsu and Lucy were destroying the gym. The lights shook and the building began to crumble. Natsu was panting heavily and Lucy was breathing normally. "Let's take a break," Natsu said. Lucy walked to her bag and gulped water, wiping sweat from her forehead. "I'm going home to take a shower now, do you want to go together?"asked Natsu. "No, I take a shower here at school so go away now," Lucy walked to the showers carrying her bag. "Oh no you don't," said Natsu, "you're coming with me," Natsu dragged a struggling Lucy. "Oi, bastard let me go!"  
"Nope, you need to cheer up so you're coming with me,"

Natsu managed to drag Lucy to his apartment but it took way longer than expected. From 5:00-7:00pm wasn't exactly planned. "You douche, why the heck did you drag me here?"Lucy was furious at Natsu's actions. "Owwwww," he groaned "I swear you sprained my wrist,"  
"You deserve it for dragging me here."

A deathly aura polluted the room and Natsu shivered. He tried to keep a straight face. He chucked a white towel at her. "You go shower first,"  
"I'll make sure I'll waste all your hot water," she said through her gritted teeth. She slammed the door. "Didn't even say thank you,"

**sooooo, if you want more, 10 or more reviews! Anyway, I might end my chapters with a random fact or a joke. Maybe a word of the day, today's little joke is. ****_What happened when Blackbeard fell into the Red Sea?_**** Answer-revealed in the next chapter.**


	2. Natsu's Place

Chapter 2

**Answer-He was marooned. Get it?**

Natsu went to the kitchen to prepare some food. He heard a voice call him," Natsu if you have my clothes I swear I'm going to beat to a pulp." Natsu turned and saw a Lucy in towel and she was blushing. "I dunno, I think you left it at the gym,"

"Dragneel..."

"So you do have a girly side. And chillax, just wear some of my clothes."

He chose a red and white t-shirt. "Luckily, tomorrow is a Saturday so you won't have to worry about school.

"Do you want this t-shirt?"

"No, you can have it if you want,"

The shirt was really big for Lucy so it looked like a dress. She at least had some underwear. "Dragneel, I swear if you tell anyone at school, I will pulverise you and your pretty face," she threatened.

"You think I'm pretty? Aw shucks dude,"

Lucy tackled Natsu and pinned him to the ground, "believe me, I am not joking,"

"A-aye," he whimpered.

Natsu finished showering and walked out to find Lucy lying there and closing her eyes. "Please don't tell me your falling asleep on my bed,"

"Yes I am, so go sleep on the floor or something."

"Uh no. I like my bed a lot so no way."

"Too bad pinky,"

"Then I'm sleeping with you, move aside,"

A pink tinge tainted Lucy's cheeks. "Fine!"

Lucy rolled to the other side and Natsu jumped on it. "Goodnight Lucy,"

"Don't talk to me,"

Natsu smiled to himself. "This is just too weird,"

Lucy woke up to find herself facing a bare chest and a warm pressure on her butt. She imagined the position in her head. Natsu's head above her head his arm reaching down,

... She immediately kicked Natsu. "PERVERT!"she yelled. Natsu woke up to find a terrifying shape looming over him.

"Morning Lucy," he squeaked.

"Don't morning me and don't use my name,"

"A-aye."

Lucy let go and Natsu clawed his throat.

"Do you have any unwanted clothes?"

"Y-yeah, lemme get them for you,"

He got the clothes and chose some that he though would fit Lucy.

Lucy seemed to take interest in all of them. "Scissors and a sewing kit,"

Natsu got scissors and sewing kit for Lucy. Was she going to cut up his clothes? She slammed the door and Natsu imagined construction noise inside.

Lucy walked out wearing awesome punk clothes. Even though they looked casual, they were eye catching. Black denim jacket, blue short jeans and white sexy t-shirt on the inside. Natsu swore that he was falling for her.

"Natsu, you're coming with me,"

"Where?"

The evil glint shone in Lucy's eyes and Natsu prepared for the worst.

"We are going, to the ... "

**Woooohooo I love cliffhangers. The review thing meh I don't care. As long as people are reading it, I'm happy. Joke of the day-**

**My wife went to the beauty shop and bought a mud pack. For 2 days she looked beautiful. Then the mud fell off. **

**I was lolling too hard.**


	3. Punishment

**It might seem a little Edolas Lucy and Natsu but it will gradually go to Earthland Lucy and Natsu.**

"We are going to the mall!"

Natsu knew the punishment would be awful but not this awful. Lucy was dragging Natsu by the ear.

When they had reached the mall, Natsu had collapsed. "Not yet pinky, you are going to carry all the stuff I buy,"  
"Well that can't be that bad, "

Natsu took back what he said, after one shop, he was carrying massive bags. After 5 shops, Natsu was dead and his soul slowly coming out. Lucy chucked his soul back in. "Not yet, one more shop." His back was killing him. He groaned as he entered the shop.

How does she pay? She doesn't have a wallet or any coupons. She was talking quite happily to a light blue haired girl. Natsu picked snippets from their conversation.  
"Thanks Yukino,"  
"Who's that boy over there? Your boyfriend?"  
"Nah you wish. I'm just to torturing him,"  
"Lucy, you shouldn't torture boys, or you won't get a boyfriend."  
"I don't care. My dad probably has a fiancé ready."

Natsu couldn't believe it. Lucy had a fiancé? A girl like her? Natsu wondered what type of girl she was.

"Well, I'm going now, bye!"  
"Bye Lucy, see you soon!"

"Natsu lets go," she said dropping more bags on him.  
"Oof,"  
"Lets go eat now,"  
"Eat?! I am so freaking hungry." Natsu hurriedly picked up the bags and wobbled to her.

Natsu gave a sigh of relief as his butt made contact with the chair. The smell of the food court wafted around him.  
"I'm going to get food," Lucy said.  
"Great, I want a chicken burger and a beef burger with a aside of large chips. Also I want chicken nuggets and chicken wings-"  
"Wait a second, you're paying for the meal."  
Natsu's jaw dropped. "What?Why?"  
"Do you have a problem?Pinky,"  
"No," he said immediately.  
"Good, gimme $50,"  
"Geez," he said.

Lucy bought a gigantic meal for Natsu and her. Lucy and quickly and quietly. "See you Dragneel." Lucy got all her stuff and surprisingly she did not bend down from the weight. Natsu looked staring in awe as he watched a walk away.

Lucy went to her apartment and cursed herself. Keep yourself away from him.

When they returned to school, Natsu was questioned by his friend about his weekend. He kept an eye out for Lucy but she was nowhere to be found. Until he entered the classroom, he saw a blonde sleeping in the classroom. "Lucy!"he called as he walked to wake her up. "No,"shouted Gray.

Too late. Lucy woke up and was furious to find a pink haired boy looking confused and his hand on her shoulder. The classmates hid behind the walls but stuck their heads out. Lucy pinned Natsu against the wall. "Don't wake me up,"she growled fiercely.  
"Yukinos right, you're never going to get a boyfriend this way,"

Lucy became even madder. "You don't know anything about me,"  
Natsu found it harder to breath. "If you would just let more people in," he coughed. Lucy threw Natsu to the other side. Unfortunately there was a large nail sticking out of the wall. Natsu's right side of his neck was scratched and blood leaked out. Lucy paid no attention to the cut. "I don't hit women," he said. Lucy let go and turned away. "I don't care, you Dragneel, think you can drag me to your house and just wake me up you're wrong,"

CRACK! A large crack appeared on the wall. Natsu punched the wall. Just then the teacher walked in. "Lucy and Natsu, principals office, now," Lucy got her bag and walked out Natsu followed behind.

"Lucy, I've told you many times now, I will suspend you for 1 week. Natsu you are new so I will let you go," said Principal Makarov.

Lucy and Natsu walked out and Natsu felt a bit guilty. "I'm sorry Lucy,"  
Lucy didn't care and she wandered away. Natsu wondered what was going in the mind of Lucy. She seemed like a different when she was at the mall. Now another side at school.

**sorry for the late update but something came up. So please review and the next update will dome shortly. Word of the day-**

**Natsu:)**


	4. Asked out on a date

Chapter 4

**I do not own fairy tail**

Lucy walked home kicking stones. She didn't care. She flung herself onto a high tree in a park and got head phones put from her bag. She closed her eyes and listened to the music.

When she had woke up and the sun was just gone. Home. She jumped down to find none other than Natsu Dragneel on the swings. She felt pissed. She walked away, ignoring him. He seemed to notice Lucy was here. "Wait, Lucy," Lucy ignored him and began running.

Lucy slammed the door behind her and went to take her contacts wore large black glasses that made her look sexy and nerdy. Damn that guy. She heard her door bell ring. She opened the door and Natsu was red faced and puffing. "Water,"he croaked. Lucy wanted to smash the door into his face. She wasn't this type of person at all. She shoved Natsu in and got him a glass of water. Natsu was heaving heavily, sitting on the coach. Lucy sat in the seat next to him. "Damn. You're fast," he complimented. Lucy looked away. "You done yet? I need to eat my dinner."

"Can I eat with you? You know how far away my house is,"

Lucy hesitated. She didn't want him to stay but at the same time she did. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. The lights powered off and Lucy grabbed the nearest thing. It was strangely warm.

"You're scared of the dark?"

Lucy was too scared to reply. Lightning flashed and Lucy felt even more scared. The sound of raindrops grew louder on the window. Natsu pulled her close and her head was lying on his chest. Tears slid down her face. Natsu was gently caressing her. "It's okay, Luce, I'm here. "

The storm continued for the night. Lucy fell asleep. Natsu lifted Lucy and placed her on the bed. He felt awkward since he could see a bit of her pink bra. He decided to leave when he realised his hands and hers were still holding. He couldn't loosen her grip. He moved Lucy across and he went on the bed as well, catching glimpses of her underwear. 'Dont think that, shes a friend that you havent met for very long,' he thought. He felt Lucy's arms wrap around his waist. He thought he had a erection. He slept with her. "This is crazy, I'm sleeping with a stranger,"he thought.

Lucy woke up and saw Natsu on her bed. She wanted push him away but she didn't feel like it. Instead she snuggled deeper into his arms. Natsu was awoken by the movements. He saw Lucy, in his arms sleeping softly. He put his hand on her back and under her shirt and trailed up and down her spine. He could feel her soft skin. He wrapped her tighter. Lucy felt him wrap his arms around her. It felt so comfortable.

No, Lucy thought. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the time. 7:45am. She would have to go to school. Wait, she was suspended. But Natsu wasn't . "Oi, Dragneel, let me go." She positioned herself to make it look like he was the one hugging her. Natsu woke up to find himself in the awkward position. "Oh god I am so sorry,"

"You got school, just go already,"

"Yes ma'am, hey what are you going to do when I'm at school?"

"Pinky, this is none of your business,"

Natsu faked cried when Lucy wouldn't get him a toothbrush or let him comb his hair. Even worse, she didn't even give him breakfast. She just kicked him out with his bag. "Geez Lucy, you're mean,"he pouted.

At the end of the week.

Natsu was walking happily home when a particular blonde appeared in his mind. "I should go visit her," he said.

"Oi, Lucy, you there?" Natsu was pounding his fist on the door numerous times. "Coming!"yelled a frustrated voice. "Yo! I came to see how you were," Natsu said, inviting himself in. "Don't just invite yourself in,"

Natsu looked at Lucy, "whoa! I never knew you wore glasses."

Lucy looked away immediately and took them off. "So, you got a problem Dragneel."

Natsu shook his head.

"So I wanna take you out tomorrow,"

Lucy was shocked and chuckled. "Seriously, Dragneel, you make the funniest joke ever,"she laughed and slapped her leg. "I wasn't joking,"he said seriously. "Okay, this just got awkward. Besides, why would you wanna take me?"

"I wanna help you, you need a little bit of fun,"

Lucy thought again. No one ever wanted to help her, or even have anything to do with her. Natsu looked serious. So serious that Lucy had to admit she was a tiny bit scared. "No way, I'm not going anywhere tomorrow,"

"But Lusshhyy, it's going to be fun,"

"I don't want to go somewhere with the two of us,"

"Actually, it won't be just the two of us,"

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Mira organised it. Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Juvia, Jellal, Laxus and Elfman are going too."

So it wasn't going to be a date. It's a freakin GROUP DATE. "If you don't go, I'm going to tell everyone you slept with me and what you're scared of,"

That got Lucy thinking. "You wouldn't,"

"I would,"

Lucy was going through every possibility of living after he would tell and each one ended with the same answer. Hell. "Fine, I'll go with you,"

"Yay," Natsu cheered. "I knew you'd come around,"

Lucy face palmed. 'Why did I agree to all this?'

"I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow, bye!" He rushed out the door.

Lucy was just about to go to bed when her phone vibrated.

_Hey, remember 10 o'clock. Can't wait for tomorrow:D. What colour under wear are you wearing? Yours were pink last night. Not to mention the bra. ;)_

Lucy's blush filled her whole face.

_You damn pervert. How'd you even get my number? Are you stalking me?_

There was no reply and Lucy fell asleep from waiting for a single text.


	5. Amusement Park

**Heey guys! sorry for the late update. I'm currently having lots of sides in my head and I'm trying to figure out which ones I should use**

"Yo Luce! You ready?"

He was wearing red and white shirt with black pants and his white scarf.

Lucy opened the door and Natsu absorbed every feature. 'Damn she was sexy' wearing really short blue pants and a black singlet. Natsu broke out of his thought and reminded himself that she was a friend. "Fuck you Dragneel, blackmailing me into this,"she cursed.

"I know I know, you hate me, whatever," he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his car.

Lucy did not believe what she was seeing. "Since when did you have a car? And a good-looking one too," she asked.

"I am 18 you know, I've got my driving license,"

"I still like my motorbike better,"

"And you had to ruin the mood,"

"Whatever, just get this over and done with."

"Ohayo Natsu and-OMG is that Lucy?" Mira greeted.

"Ohayo and yup, it's Lucy,"

Natsu thought he saw some movement from Lucy's lips. 'Why am I looking at her lips?'

As they were walking Mira whispered to Natsu. "How'd you manage to get her to come?"

"She couldn't deny my sexy body."

"I heard that Dragneel. You have a horrible body and he blackmailed me," growled Lucy. Mira gave a small chuckle.

"Yo!"

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

Natsu was greeted by his friends. "Lu-chan, I didn't know you were coming. I've been to busy catching up with books," said Levy.

"Levy-chan! Did you read 'Love and Hate'? It's totally awesome,"

"Yeah, I've finished it. I loved it when Andy confessed to Lia. So heart-breaking!" Levy pretended to wipe a tear. The girls giggled while their friends looked at the weird reunion. "Alright guys, first, we're ALL going on the haunted house ride!"announced Mira.

Natsu looked over at Lucy. He knew that she was scared of the dark. They all walked over to the frightening looking castle. Lucy kept a straight face. 'You can do this,' she encouraged herself.

The carriages were in pairs and Lucy stayed behind. 'Lucy!' She mentally slapped herself. 'You're being too obvious!'

Natsu and Lucy sat at the end of the coaster. The ride began and there was a bump and a loud scraping noise. Darkness engulfed the vehicle and Lucy was truly scared. After going up, Lucy prepared herself for the worse. She was biting the insides of her mouth. A ghost popped out and a scythe just missed Lucy. She tasted blood in her mouth and she was just about to scream when she felt Natsu's hand gripping onto hers. 'What was he thinking?'

'Goddammit! What am I thinking?' Natsu asked himself. He could feel the ride slowing down and he let go of her hand.

"That was awesome!"said Natsu. Lucy got a tissue from her pocket and began spitting something out. Natsu caught a glimpse of red. "Lucy-san, there's blood coming from your mouth," pointed out Erza. "I was chewing gum and I accidentally bit myself," she lied. "Okay guys. Meet us at Blue Pegasus Restaurant, near the carousel at 1:30pm. Till then do whatever you like." They waved goodbye to each other and breaking off into groups. Natsu saw Lucy alone heading to the other direction. "I think I'll go with Lucy,"Natsu said to Mira. "Of course! Have fun."

"Wait up Luce!"

"Don't call me that!"

Natsu followed silently and keeping his distance from Lucy. 'God he's annoying, why would stalk me?' An idea crept into Lucy's brain as she saw a towering roller coaster that looked very dangerous. Lucy lined up and Natsu just following her.

Natsu had to sit next to her. 'You're going to regret this Dragneel.'

Going on the race Lucy felt the breeze brush through her hair and kissing her cheeks. She let out a scream of joy. The people walked outta the ride looking green and pale. Lucy and Natsu were fine, looking normal. "That was fun Luce, we should do it together again some time,"

"I have to admit, that was fun," she chuckled.

"What do you want to play next?" Natsu asked.

"Any ride that you're not on,"

"And when I thought we were friends,"

Lucy wasn't listening, she was focusing on the sweet scent of Fairy Floss.

"Excuse me, can I please have one fairy floss?"

"40J thanks,"

Lucy was eating the triple flavoured fairy floss and savouring it in her mouth before it disappeared. "So good," she mumbled. "Can I try some?" Natsu asked. Normally, Lucy wouldn't give any to other people but she was in such a good mood. "Sure!"

After eating the Fairy Floss, Lucy had to go on all the extreme rides. She giggled like a little girl just thinking about those memories. "Luce, it's 12:55, we should go now,"

Lucy struggled her shoulders and followed Natsu to the cafe.

"No-ones here yet, it's 1:25," Lucy said, looking at her black waterproof watch. "Come on, lets go on the carousel,"

Lucy shrugged and followed Natsu. She yawned while she was on the ride. "Natsu, this is boring," she exclaimed. "Hey, you didn't call me Dragneel," he noticed. Lucy realising her mistake snapped back. "Geez then I won't call you Natsu,"

'Oh shit. What did I do?'

As soon as the ride ended Lucy ran out and flopped herself on the chair. "Finally off that dizzy ride,"

"You're weird Luce. You like the roller coasters but hate the carousel."

"Humph,"

"Natsu, Lucy, did you wait long?"Mira called with the rest of the group behind her.

"No, not at all,"

"Ne Natsu," Mira whispered slyly. "Did I just see you and Lucy on the carousel?"

"Yeah, so?"

"There's a legend saying if you and your lover go on it, you'll be together forever,"

Natsu shook his head. "Nup nothing Mira. You can't fool me."

Mira gave a simple flick of hair and smiled innocently. "We can eat lunch now,"

After lunch, Natsu was clutching his belly and burping. "You have no manners Dragneel,"

Lucy sighed. 'How did a simple buffet turn into a 5hr meal?' She blamed Natsu for that, taking so freaking long eating. But she was amazed at how he could stuff so much food in his belly. "6:46. There's really nothing to do."

"I wanna watch Ghost House in 5D," squealed Mira. 'Oh crap!'thought Lucy.

After the movie, Lucy was panting. That was one experience Lucy did not want to remember, well, despite holding hands with Natsu.

"Dragneel, I wanna go home,"

"Sure," Natsu looked over his shoulders. "Oi, guys I'm going with Lucy now! See you at school!"

Farewells were said and Lucy and Natsu headed to the car park. On the way, Lucy's teeth were chattering. Even rubbing her arms were no use. A white scarf was draped across her shoulders. "Don't get cold,"

Lucy wanted to protest but it was so warm, no to mention it was comfortable and smelled like sun and flowers blooming.

She looked at her phone, realising it was no ordinary day.

It was Valentines Day.

**Gasp! Dun duuuuun duun**


	6. S-Class Exam

**Just so you know Natsu entered in the end of January, so right now in my story it should be February. I might skip March, April and May, cos its boring. And I messed up the seasons a bit so right now it's summer turning autumn. This might be a boring chapter but it is important. **

Natsu entered the class room and was showered with attention from his friends and admirers. But his attention was stolen by the blonde girl at the back of the classroom. "Ohayo," he said quickly and made his way towards Lucy. "Ohayo Lucy!"

Lucy looked at turned away, which Natsu didn't care.

"Students, I have the end of term test here for you to do. The school is planning on letting the top 12 students in a different class and a different system so do your best!"

Natsu looked through the paper. 'Pfffftt. It's a cinch."

The clock slowly turned and the bell rang. Natsu handed his paper in and sauntered to the cafeteria. He got his food and joined his usual group. He once again saw Lucy walking out of the cafeteria. 'She's been doing that ever since I met her, wonder what's she's up to?'

Next day...

"OHAYO!" shouted Natsu. He was in a wonderful mood today.

"Alright class, I have finished marking everyone's test papers. Congratulations on everyone. The marks will be on the school notice board where you will be able to see everyone else's."

Natsu eagerly received his paper and looked at his score. 100%! He mentally pumped his fist. His friends crowded around him. "Omg! You got 100%. I only got 99%," sighed Levy. "Don't worry Levy,"he said. He looked around for Lucy but she was not there.

Whispers and murmurs were around the student board as Natsu made his way through. He looked for his name. Natsu Dragneel - 100% - Rank 2.

2! No way. He looked and found the surpasser. Lucy Heartfilia - 120% - Rank 1.

120%! How is that even possible? He skimmed down the list.

Levy McGarden - 99% - Rank 3

Erza Scarlet - 97% - Rank 4

Jellal Fernandes - 96%- Rank 5

Gray Fullbuster - 95% - Rank 6

Juvia Loxar - 92% - Rank 7

Lisanna Strauss - 90% - Rank 8

Cana Alberona - 89% - Rank 9

Loke Celeste - 88% - Rank 10

Aries Cottonee - 87% - Rank 11

Gajeel Redfox - 85% - Rank 12

(Made up random names for Loke and Aries.)

"Looks like I beat you Dragneel," called a voice behind him. "Yeah, looks like you did," he replied without turning back.

Natsu walked home and stretched. 'Cant wait to shower,'

He heard a thud in one of the ally. He peered in and saw Lucy surrounded by a bunch of strangers. Rage boiled within him as he saw them pinning Lucy to the wall. "Hey missy, why don't you come with us."

Lucy felt weak. 'I thought eating medicine would work at school. It can't fail me now.'

She managed to slap the guy in the face. "You bitch," he growled. A red mark appeared. Natsu couldn't take anymore. He punch the leader making him fall to the ground and glared at the other ones. They felt scared after seeing Natsu beating their leader in one blow and ran away with the leader crawling behind them. "You okay Luce?"

"Natsu," Lucy coughed and tried to walk away. "You're sick," he said wrapping his scarf around her neck. She saw black dots dance in her eyes. She stumbled forward but luckily Natsu caught her. He swept her up and carried her to her house.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I want to hurry up and sjip to the good bits like um ... hmmmmmm I know but I won't tell, stay tuned!**

**Joke of the day-**

**Dirty Joke- Jason was dirty.**

**Clean Joke- he had a bath with Bubbles**

**Bubbles was the girl next door!**

**LOL!**


	7. A Different Lucy

**If you haven't noticed this ' is someone's thoughts and this " is someone speaking. I will put it in italics Ito make it easier. Thanks for the review and may I presentttttt... Chapter 7 of Two Dense Idiots**...

Chapter 7

Natsu gently placed Lucy on her bed. He felt her temperature and cooked her food which he refrigerated in the fridge. "I am so lucky that my mum is a doctor," he said.

"Your mum?"Lucy asked.

"Yeah, she is the best, she does everything so well,"

"You're lucky, my mum died when I was 5, she was at hospital then," Lucy said, recalling the moment when her mum had looked back and said those words,_ 'I love you,'._

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, my sympathies,"

Lucy puffed in and out. "Natsu, can you get my blanket? I feel cold."

Natsu placed a pink blanket over Lucy who snuggled in further. "Hey you need anything?" Natsu asked. "Nah, I'm fin- achoo!"

Natsu placed a warm wet towel on Lucy's forehead. "Go home now, I'm fine,"

"No! I can't leave a sick girl on her own,"

"Calm down Natsu, I can beat up whoever annoys me,"

"Hey I thought I was the one who saved you, moments ago,"

Lucy thought about it. "If I'm not at school for tomorrow and Friday, then you can come and see me,"

"Sounds fine with me, and call me if you need anything,"

Lucy turned to face the window.

Natsu closed the door behind him and left with guilt in his heart. When she had heard the door shut, she reached for her phone. "Hey Dr Marvell? Yeah it's Lucy, I think I want to check up on my condition. Great, I'll come on Sunday then, yeah it's just a cold, I'll be fine, anyways bye,oh what, yeah I made a really good one, we've known each other for weeks now, I'm planning on making more don't worry, but what if they find out my condition? I'll talk with you. On Sunday then, bye,"

She dialled another number and waited for the voice. "Godfather? Don't worry, I made it back home, I just wanted to tell you I have an appointment with Dr Marvell. I'm seeing her on Sunday. And I might not be at school tomorrow, yeah night Godfather,"

She put the phone aside and closed her eyes. _'Natsu'_

Natsu was in the new classroom as well as his friends. He waited for Lucy to appear. The bell rang and there was no sign of her. Their teacher came in and they were surprised to find Mira as their teacher. "Mira?"they asked, shocked. "Yup, principal wanted me to help you guys out since I'm in college and stuff. We also have my colleague," Mira gestured to the door and a punk looking boy walked in with a scar on his right eye. "Laxus?" Laxus looked away and sat down on the chair. "Anyway, lets talk about class camp!"

"Camp?"they chorused. This was all too new for them. "Yup! As a reward for making it into S-Class. We'll be camping on a tropical island in June for 1 week. I need to make preparations so please choose your buddies for the stay."

Mira walked over to the students who were discussing about games. "Natsu, who are you with?"

"Lucy," he replied immediately. Mira wrote it down on the clip board. "Okay, since we're all in S-Class. Meaning special class, we get less lessons than the others so you can just party right now," announced Mira.

Natsu was in no mood to party he just thought about Lucy. The door slid open and Lucy walked in. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I was held up." She took the seat beside Natsu and took her things out. "That's alright, Natsu tell Lucy about camp."

The word camp attracted Lucy's attention. "Camp?"

"Yeah, we're going to an island to camp for 1 week in June. Anyway you're my buddy for the week."

"Oh okay," she shrugged her shoulders casually and played with her pen. "Oh and Dragneel,"

Natsu realised she didn't call him Natsu anymore. "Here's your scarf,"

They didn't realise the class creeping up on them. "Scarf? Oh Natsu, you gave Lucy your scarf?"asked Lisanna.

"Yeah, I borrowed it from him, so?"

"Isn't that your super precious scarf?"interrupted Levy, eying Natsu.

"You guys are so weird. Anyway I'm going to the gym. See ya!" Lucy left the class and ran.

"Doesn't Lucy seem different. Juvia thinks so."

The class nodded in agreement.

Lucy loved punching sandbags. Imagining your enemy's face on it then smashing it to pieces is fun. '_Final year of school and I've only made one friend, that's kinda sad, maybe if I count Natsu I've got two.' _Another sandbag broke and she glanced at the clock. _'Shit,lunchtime,'_ she thought as she ran to the cafeteria.

After being in S-Class. The people who were in it were outrageously popular. Most if them were jealous of course. Lucy ran in and collected her lunch. She was headed to her normal spot when Natsu pulled her away. "We've got somewhere else to sit, so come on. And leave that lunch behind."

A lovely meadow came to sight and she saw the S-Class students on a picnic mat enjoying lots of delicious looking food. She sat down and grabbed one of the sandwhiches. "God, this is good, wait, did you make this Natsu?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Lucy didn't want to admit she ate his food this morning. "It stinks like you. Did you wash your hands before making this?"

They all laughed while Natsu pouted. Lucy noticed Erza eating strawberry cake. "Erza, you like eating strawberry cake?"

"Like it is an understatement. Obsessed doesn't even described it," said Jellal.

"I love it,why do you want to know?"

"Cause one of my uncles is a chef at La Belle, he gave me 10 boxes of Strawberry Dream Cake but one cake was enough for me. If you want the other 9, I guess we could have a party tonight," Lucy shrugged as she invited them. "Really? La Belle StrawberryDream is soooo expensive. I guess I'll take 8 and the party? WOOHOO! Lets do this."

"You can have the party at the bar I work in! I've already made reservations," piped in Mira. "That's quick," Gray said. Lucy looked the time. "Oh no," she groaned. "I'm not gonna make it!" She stuffed a sandwhich in her mouth and ran off. "Bwye gwuys, swe woo roororow." She ran off to the Art Building and everyone stared. "Something is definitely wrong," Cana said, with everyone nodding.

Lucy flopped herself on the chair. She was in the Art Room. Drawing and writing was two of Lucy's secret hobbies. Not one person knew about it, except for Levy because Lucy promised she would let her read her novel as soon as she finished. She looked at the artwork she had nearly finished. It was a picture of a golden sunset in the background and the silhouette of two butterflies flying around a couple. Another secret, she was a hopeless romantic person. Her insides twisted whenever something was romantic, whether it was her imagination or she was reading it. She would smash her head in her pillow and spaz out.

"Whoa! I've always wondered who did paintings in the room," Gajeel said.

"Is that what you're painting?"asked Lisanna.

"Juvia thinks its beautiful,"

"You did all this stuff here?" Gray said, observing the masterpieces around him.

"Ara ara Lucy. What a wonderful job," complimented Mira.

"Do you think you could paint a picture of a Strawberry Cake!"asked Erza excitedly.

"Oh god, how'd did you guys find me?"

"Easy, I just had to follow the smell," Natsu said.

"I guess you guys found out then, welcome to my crib,"

The S-Class students wondered around the room while Lucy began to slip away. A strong sturdy arm hindered her from escaping. "They like you're work, why are you going away?" Natsu said. "I told you this when we first met, I don't do well around other people," she replied. "Just stay," Natsu pushed back into the room.

"Lu-chan! How come you never told me you were a artist too? I only thought you were a writer,"

That got everyone's attention. "Writer?"

"Levy-chan..." A murderous glare was shot at Levy who realised her mistake. "Then when can we read it?"Natsu chimed in. "Natsu, I promised Levy would read it first," she said irritably.

"I'll read it then I'll give it to the others to read,"

"Levy-chan, don't you dare,"

"Hai," she squeaked. The bell rang and the students packed up their things and began to head to their classroom. "Oh forgot, S-Class students have an early mark so you can go home,"

"Yes!" Lucy walked alone listening to her music. Music was Lucy's best friend, in a way. She loved music.

She flung her bag on the sofa and made her way to her bedroom. When suddenly, she could feel her throat going drier and her legs buckling at the weight of her body. "Not now," she groaned. She crawled to her bedroom and managed to open the drawer, breathing heavily. "Medicine." She chucked two tablets down her throat. The tablets had an immediate effect and she was normal in no time. She put on her glasses and began to choose her clothes.

At Natsu's house he was greeted by his mum and little sister. "Niisan! Welcome back,"

"Hello Natsu, how was school?"

"Great as usual, also me and my friends are having a party tonight and I'm planning to have a sleepover,"he told her.

"A party on a school day, I don't think I like that," murmured his mother. "Don't worry, it's more like a class party," he replied. "As long as you get good school marks, I'll allow it,"

"Thanks mum you're the best, I gotta get ready now," he said hurriedly and dashed upstairs.

**In chapter 2 when Lucy went to Natsus house, his little sister and mum were holidaying, I just realised my mistake ;)**

**Word of the day-**

**erotic **

**remember to review/follow/ favourite or do all three ;)**


	8. Party and Games

Chapter 8

Natsu entered Lucy's lobby when he found her holding humongous boxes. "Those are the strawberry cakes?!"  
Lucy nodded and nearly dropped them. Natsu caught four boxes. "Damn, these are heavy," he mumbled. Lucy coughed and nodded in agreement. "Hey Luce, you okay?"  
"Don't worry, I'm fine," she smiled, making Natsu's heartbeat run faster.

They loaded the cakes in Natsu's car. Lucy walked back inside. "Luce, you aren't coming?"he asked, confused.  
"Yeah I am, I just want to ride my motorbike," she replied.  
"I'll race you there then,"  
"See you there Dragneel,"

Natsu noticed something. 'Dragneel? She hasn't called me that for the past couple of days. It feels...foreign?'  
Natsu started his car and began to drive downtown.

When he arrived, he saw a black motorbike already parked in the VIP spot. _'She beat me.'_  
He skipped the long queue. He approached a bulky man. "Uhh Mirajane Strauss," he said loudly. "Natsu?"  
"Elfman? Oh sup dude,"  
"Hey, room 5 on the right, upstairs,"  
"Thanks, also can you get the cakes in my car, here's my key,"  
"Sure," he replied and signalled to some men.

He went past the loud music and finally arrived at the room. (its a soundproof room).

"Natsu!"they yelled scrambling on top of each other to crush him. "Yourenekdowmdmcksmsm," his voice was drowned and the laughed at the sight of him being red-faced. "Hey guys, " said a new voice.  
"Lucy! We were scared that you weren't gonna come," Lisanna said. _'Where had she been?'_thought Natsu.  
"I'm here now,"  
"Hey guys!"  
"Mira!"  
"Lets start our party now! Laxus and Aries aren't coming by the way,"  
They all cheered and Lucy smiled.

"First game, Pass the Parcel," Mira handed Juvia a box like thing wrapped in newspaper. "Juvia remembers this from Pre-School,"  
"You still remember that?"  
"Juvia remembers a lot of things," she said, causing Gray to blush.  
"Well, everyone knows how to play this game right?"  
Lucy looked at Mira awkwardly. "Ummm I don't know how to play this,"  
"WHAT!" Yells were trying to drown out other voices.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mira yelled. "That's alright Lucy, I play the music and you pass the parcel, once the music stops and the person holding parcel then opens it and gets a present. Get it?"  
Lucy went through all the rules in her head and nodded. "Great lets start," said Mira.

Juvia got a wallet, Jellal got a slushy coupon, Lucy got a free pass (used for later), Levy received a toy duck, Gajeel obtained a cake coupon, which he swapped with Erza for a PS3 Game, Cana got $5. Loke got some sort of weird bracelet. It was down to Natsu and Gray. The music stopped at Gray and he got a $50 discount card for Supermarkets.

Everyone looked eagerly at Natsu who held up a small packet. Lucy noticed an innocent yet evil smirk on Miras face. They burst out laughing, including Lucy who was trying hard not to laugh. "Why is everyone laughing?"he asked Lucy. Lucy stared at him. "It's a condom. Baka!"

(I have no idea how a condom looks like and i don't want to internet them cause that's just awkward. Ive only seen them in movies and thats apparently that)

She slapped his head gently but it was with a strong pressure. "Owwww," he groaned as he rubbed his head.  
"Bad luck," Mira said. A knock was heard and Elfman appeared. "Natsu, here's your cake and car keys," he said. A line of men came in, each holding one box and placing them on the table. Erzas eyes sparkled. "Dinner time!"announced Mira.

Erza went straight to her cake. Lucy chose salad and mini burgers. Natsu naturally sat next to her. It took a short time to finish dinner since Natsu and Erza ate a lot.

They were chatting when Mira brought in pillows and took the table away. "Guys, let us play Truth or Dare,"  
They all cheered because this was the game they had been waiting for. "Lucy you know how to play this right?"  
"No, but the name itself is already quite self-explanatory,"

"Right! Sit in a circle. I have a bottle here. The top bit is the chooser and the bottom bit the asker. Not allowed to ask the truth/dare twice. Oh and if you pass something you get a kiss on the cheeks and drink one glass of beer! Lucy you have a free pass to avoid a truth or dare,"  
Everyone seemed alright with the rules. (Seating Plan: imagine it as a clock. Gajeel is at 12 going clockwise Levy Erza Lisanna Mira Natsu Jellal Gray Juvia Loke and Lucy.)

Gajeel and Lucy were the chosen ones from the almighty bottle. "Gajeel right? Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare,"  
"I dare you to pretend that pillow is Levy and confess your feelings to her,"  
The group 'ooh'ed and looked at Gajeel who was feeling extremely comfortable.  
"Lu-chan! I don't even like him," Levy hissed.  
"Oh please Levy-chan, says the girl who called him over for a study date," Lucy emphasised on the last two words. Levy blushed red which then turned to purple. "You knew about that?!"  
Lucy smiled really innocently. They all watched Gajeel hug the pillow and confess to it. (I will not say those words) "Fuck you bunny girl, this is all your fault,"  
Lucy smiled. "Hai, hai, next!"  
"Fine, bunny-girl, truth or dare?"  
"Are we even allowed to do that?" Lucy asked Mira.  
Mira nodded sweetly. "Okay then, I choose truth."  
They were quite surprised by Lucy's decision. "I want to know why you started hanging out with us? Why you became all friendly?"  
Lucy didn't expect this question._ 'Shit, he asked me that. How am I going to reply? I cant say that cause Grandine said- wait!'_  
Lucy slammed the free pass in the middle. "I pass,"  
"That is so unfair, Mira!" Gajeel protested.  
"Gomennasai, Lucy is allowed to do that,"  
Lucy smirked. "Erza. Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Do you like a certain blue hair boy who has a red tattoo below his right eye?"  
Although everyone knew the answer, they wanted to hear her confess.  
"Yes," she mumbled and Jellal turned away, probably trying to hide his blush.  
"Okay Juvia, truth or dare?"  
"Juvia chooses truth,"  
Erza thought of a question while munching on her cake. "If you didn't know Gray, who would you date?"  
"J-Ju-Juvia only likes Gray and wouldn't want anyone else!"  
Everyone shrugged, "that's true, Juvia, pick someone," said Mira. Juvia's response was immediate. "Juvia chooses Gray-sama. Truth or Dare?"  
"Of course I'm doing dare,"  
"Juvia dares Gray-sama to... uhhhhh stay in his boxers and close your eyes for the rest of the game," she said happily.  
"What? Oh, meh I don't care." He took of his shirt and slipped of his pants. Juvia was fawning over the sight of Gray. "Natsu, truth or dare?"  
"DARE!" Natsu yelled.  
"I dare you to drink 5 bottles of beer!"  
"Easy!"he snorted.  
He gulped down the first one, second and third like they were water. "Ha! Done! I choose Mira! Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare,"  
Natsu wondered for quite a while. "I dare you, to read something from a dirty magazine,"  
Mira was on her phone searching and she coughed to begin. "He pins me against the wall, licking my neck and squeezing my breasts. I moan and pull him closer. His hands are on my inner thigh slowly reaching up-"  
"STOP!" yells a voice suddenly. They all look at Lucy. "Oh god, that was horrible can we just go next," she groaned.  
"But then I'll have to get a kiss from Natsu," said Mira, who looked happy.  
Lucy felt an uneasy feeling.  
"Actually you won't. Natsu only said to read something but not a full paragraph or story," she countered. "Oh true, I guess then Lucy, truth or dare?"  
"Why am I always picked? Truth."  
"Do you like-like Natsu?" The answer came straight forward and bluntly. Lucy pondered for a moment. _'Who is he to me? A friend who has brought me back?' _  
"Well," she started. They all looked eagerly awaiting for an answer. "I like him as a friend, maybe only even a best friend. Damn, I knew I should've saved that free pass," she said super quickly.

Natsu felt happy and sad. "Luce and I are best friends,"he said.  
"Natsu, Truth or Dare,"  
"Dare,"  
"I dare you, to..." Lucy crawled forward to whisper the rest in Natsu ears. They could see his eyes lighting up to turn into a evil smirk. Natsu walked outside the circle to Gray, who was lying down. Natsu grabbed a glass of water and tipped some over Grays private part. "Uh guys everything's suddenly a bit colder." He opened his eyes a found Natsu tipping water on his boxers. Natsu poured the rest of the water on Grays pants. "FUCK YOU LUCY AND NATSU!"he screamed. "Stop!" Mira yelled. "Juvia you have to kiss Gray since he failed his dare,"  
"GRAY-SAMA!" She forced herself onto Grays body, kissing him on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. After 15 seconds Gray pushed her away panting heavily. "First kiss of the day," cheered Lisanna.

They played for quite a long time. Karake afterwards and Card Games, in which Lucy and Natsu dominated in. It was the best fun Lucy had in the last 10 years.

**getting to the good bits so calm down guys**


	9. April Fools

Lucy was wearing her glasses with a pink shirt and black skirt. She peered out. 'Phew, start operation April Fools.' It wasn't April Fools just yet but Lucy always pulled off the greatest prank and good pranks needs patience. She strolled casually out when a familiar voice said, "Yo Luce! What you up to?"

Lucy unfroze. "Dammit Natsu. You nearly scared the crap outta me," she pouted. "Sorry, but what are you doing? You wearing glasses outside and having that big black bag cannot be good,"

"Ah you caught me, since tomorrow's April Fools, I decided to prank everyone. I was going to prank you but now you know,"

"Lemme join!"he begged.

"Okay, just don't prevent me from doing anything. I'm headed for Levy's. If I remember its 45 Scriptov Street," she said, stroking her imaginary chin.

They were confronted by a huge house. "That's Levy's house?"

"Nope," Lucy replied. "Her library,"

Natsu's mouth dropped and eyes widened. Lucy was already on the move. She had plugged something and rewired some wires. "Knowing Levy, she's probably in there right now, so be quiet,"

Natsu nodded and followed Lucy. "12:30 she always goes to the toilet," she whispered. Natsu looked at his watch counting the seconds, it was currently 12:28." It takes her 3 minutes to walk there, 4 minutes to do her business and 3 minutes to comeback. 10 minutes in total to wreck havoc."

At 12:30, Levy left for the bathroom and Lucy slipped in through an open window. She signalled Natsu to chuck in her black bag. Natsu squeezed in. Lucy got out 3 books with no covers, there were quite thick. She tiptoed over to Levy's desk grabbed a book from a stack. "Psst, how do you know if Levy's going to read it tomorrow?"

"Levy separates her books into sections, she'll read this section tomorrow, I'm messing up her system by putting dirty books into her books. It's about violence, something that she doesn't like. I'm gonna hide the real ones here." She pointed over to a mahogany shelf.

"Luce, you have 2 minutes left," warned Natsu. "Shut up! I'm nearly done!"she whispered-yelled.

Foot steps approached them and Lucy jumped out in one swift move and Levy sat at her desk. "Done, lets go to Erza's,"she said quietly. Natsu grinned and they both snuck away.

By the end if the day, they had visited all the S-Class students. "So you wait till tomorrow? How do you know the pranks work?" Natsu asked.

Lucy inserted a USB into her computer and screens and videos showed up. "This,"

"How'd you know Jellal was baking cakes for Erza?"

"I stalked them,"

"You seriously go over board for pranks,"

"Can't help it,"

She pressed 'sleep' for her computer and turned on the TV. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked. "Today's movie night, I have one every 2 weeks,"she replied. "Tonight's 'Alice in Wonderland'. Oh you can go home now."

"No way am I missing out on a movie," he said snuggling in on the couch. Lucy inserted the disc and switched off the lights. She grabbed a blanket and a bowl of buttered popcorn.

"Hey Luce, do you have another blanket?"

"Shhh go get it yourself,"

"I don't know where it is,"

"Shuddup I'm trying to watch,"

Natsu wrapped them blanket around him, getting closer into Lucy. "Mou~ you're so fat that you take up so much space," she complained.

"It's not fat, it's muscles and shhhh I'm trying to watch."

A boy and a girl together under one blanket and watching a movie could only mean one thing, they were dating. Of course they would've knew this was a date but...hmmm..how to put this, not when they're both dense idiots!

"Good movie," she yawned. "Natsu, if you're sleeping over, my alarm goes off at 10:00am to watch their reactions."

"I'm staying," he said.

"I'm gonna go change,"she told him, heading into her walk in wardrobe. "Do you have any clothes for me? I wanna change,"

"Here." Lucy handed him some striped pyjamas.

"Why do you have boy pyjamas?"

"I was going to rig them but-don't worry, I haven't done anything yet," she said hastily seeing the frightened look on his face.

She plonked herself on the bed when Natsu slept next to her. "Go sleep on the couch," she grunted sleepily. "No, it's warm and soft here," he mumbled. Lucy didn't even bother pushing him off. They were both worn out by today's activities.

The alarm beeped loudly and Natsu and Lucy automatically opened their eyes at the same time. "It's time," they grinned.

Levy-"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! WHY ARE THERE SUDDENLY RAPE SCENES?"

Erza and Jellal- "JELLAL! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU PUT IN THAT CAKE BUT IT WAS AWFUL!" Jellal is trembling.

Gajeel- "WHY ARE THERE BUNNY RABBITS IN MY GARDEN?!"

Gray- "SHIT! WHY ARE MY CLOTHES IN THE FREEZER AND FROZEN?"Lucy left a small underwear that was quite revealing.

Juvia- "JUVIA'S PRESENTS FOR GRAY-SAMA ARE GONE?" Even though Lucy only changed the wrappings and hid them cleverly in the house.

Lisanna and Mira- "PICTURES OF NAKED BOYS IN OUR BATHROOM? CONDOMS TOO?" Natsu put the condoms there. Revenge.

Loke- surrounded by a bunch of angry girls.

Aries- found in bed with Loke. Lucy drugged her. Remember, she's ranked number one, also known as a smart ass.

Cana- "WHERE'S MY BEER? I DON'T WANT JUICE!" Lucy ripped the labels off and rearranged the bottles.

Lucy and Natsu were clutching their sides and slapping the table. Tears coming out. "So funny," she groaned hiccuping. "Ahahahahah, I'm sorry guys!"

The video continued as they saw Lucy's famous mark after doing a prank! "LUCY!" they all yelled. "Oh crap, Natsu turn everything off!" It would only be a matter of time before a stampede came. In no time, it seemed like an abandoned house. "Levy knows where I live, she'll probably check up on the others before coming, Natsu come quickly," she instructed, uncovering a secret door to a room.

Lucy concealed the room and put on the night vision camera as well as the thermal one. Natsu and Lucy were in a squished room, no bigger than a medium-small sized bathroom that was designed for one person. The room was sort of dark, only with a dim light. "Luce? You alright," he whispered. Lucy nodded. "I'm sorry it's a bit squished, I wasn't planning on having a partner on this."

The door was kicked opened and the cameras showed glowing red figures (Aries was yellowish red,) against the green and blue background. "Lucy..."they hissed. "I think we might have to spend a whole day here," she squeaked to Natsu. Natsu gulped. "I'm gonna call someone," she said, dialling a number. "Nii-san, save me, I'm sorry but I can't help it, pretty please, really? Arigatou, I'm sorry, but, ill have to do what? Fine just do it,"she snapped. She ended the call. "Who'd you call?"

"Nii-san,"

"I never knew you had a brother,"

"Technically, he's my god brother but I call him nii-san,"

They waited and waited and a new figure appeared. "Hey guys, don't go looking for Lucy, I did the pranks. APRIL FOOLS!"

"LAXUS!"they screamed.

Natsu's heart stopped beating. "Laxus was Lucy's god brother?"

He looked at Lucy who had fell asleep on the little bed. 'How could she fall asleep that easily? I wonder who you really are,'

He took off her glasses and placed them on the mini table. 'Luce,'

**HAHAHAHAHA guys! Hoped you liked it!**

**Fact of the day-**

**Rainbows appear donut shaped if looked from above. I shall soon reveal Lucy's past.**

**and a dark secret. A dark secret indeed gihee**


	10. My Illness

Lucy entered in the room. The smell of antiseptic and lemons lingered in the clinic. "Hello Lucy. Schools alright I hope?"

"Yeah everything's great. I just thought it would be a great time."

"Sit down, I'm going to do some normal check-ups."

Lucy sat down and the doctor checked everything. "You're perfect, though…"she trailed off. "Whatever you're planning to say, just spill, I'm prepared for it anyway." That was a lie. Lucy was as scared as hell. A million of Lucy's running around in her mind. "You have 9 months before operation, and it's a hard surgery. You could….."

Lucy nodded. She had been expecting this. "It's alright Grandine, I know you've done your best. Besides, I think I made some great friends. Especially this boy, he was the first person in years to approach me."

"So strong and understanding, just like your mother. She'd tell you to have friends and not lock yourself up." Grandine could see the faint mirage of Layla placing her hand on her daughter shoulder. "Lucy, you should come to my son's birthday next Sunday. You should get to know him."

Lucy said her thanks and left. She would go tell god father and nii-san about it and then take some tablets and sleep.

Next day

"MINNA! I'M INVITING YOU ALL TO MY PARTY!" yelled a very enthusiastic pink haired teen. "I'm turning 18." Natsu looked very proud.

"Even though you're 18, you have a mind of a six-year-old," Gajeel said. "No I don't," he yelled. He turned to face Lucy, who was totally engrossed in a book with Levy. "Luce, you'll come too right?"

"Hn. What? I wasn't listening."

"Are you coming to my party next Sunday?"

"Sunday? Sorry Natsu. Someone else already invited me." Lucy was genuinely sad. If only she had knew she would've refused Grandine's offer. "Next year maybe?" she said, trying to lift his spirits _'Totally impossible thing to do_ '. "Or Halloween, Christmas or New Years." She tried to think of any other days. "Nah don't worry. I'll save you some cake." But Lucy was already reading the book.

Natsu returned home and threw his bag on the sofa. "Natsu! I've told you so many times not to chuck your bag on the sofa," scolded his mother. "Hai, hai, gomennasai,"

"Good news, your Dad will be back for your birthday. And if you don't mind, I invited one of my patients. She really needs to socialise. I think I told you about her," His mother sighed. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Just thinking about her, she has such a sad background. Her mother suicided because of a mental illness, her father has heart problems and is on the verge of death. It's a genetic illness that has passed onto her. She has brain problems, even though she's a beautiful, smart, athletic girl. Also such a voice,"

"Sounds like someone I know," he smirked, replaying Lucy's face in his mind. "Really? Has my boy finally found a girlfriend?" she replied raising her eyebrow. "Mum!"

She chuckled. "I need to you to pick Wendy up at 4:30pm. Okay? And no detours."

Natsu rolled his eyes. He still had 15 minutes before 4:30. He decided to walk slowly to her school.

"Natsu-nii, this is my best friend Romeo," introduced Wendy. "Nice to meet'cha," greeted Natsu. Romeo and Natsu bro-fist and grinned. "Your brother is so cool," said Romeo to Wendy. "He is not, he's annoying, selfish, greedy, pig-like, stupid-" Wendy's words were muffled by Natsu who was covering her mouth. "Romeo you can come to my house for a party this Sunday. Ask Wendy for the details tomorrow! Bye!" Natsu dragged Wendy away. "Meanie," she pouted, sticking her tongue out at him.

The week flew past and everyone seemed to be moving forward. All except for Lucy. Everyone had such fun. It was already Sunday as her iPhone popped up icons. "Go to Grandine's for a birthday party," she groaned. Party starts at 2pm-7pm. She dressed herself up in her casual clothes.

Levy and Gajeel came first. "Whoa! Sugoi, Natsu. You have such a big house," Levy exclaimed. "Che," Gajeel said. Levy hit him on the head. " Great house," he mumbled. "You can go in the backyard for the barbeque," instructed Natsu. They headed out and soon all S-Class members (except for Laxus) came and Wendy and Romeo chatting with each other. "Hey Mum! Where's that friend of yours?"

"She's coming and your dad."

Lucy ran out. _'Shit! I was absorbed in writing my story.' _She ran like the wind. A car beeped. "Where are you going Lucy?" asked a man with red spiky hair. 'Igneel! Haven't seen you for ages, where've you been?" Lucy asked, stepping into the front seat. "Bosco," he replied. "I need to go to your house, I need to celebrate your son's birthday." Igneel laughed. "My idiotic son's birthday. Haha, Lucy, anyway, how's school?"

"It's great. Rank Number 1 as well."

"Awesome. Any boys? Hmmmm."

"Igneel! But I have a really good friend besides Levy."

"That's a start, and we're here! Welcome to our home."

Lucy looked at the grand mansion. It reminded her of her home. She took the first stop in. The familiar fragrance of hot chocolate and roasted marshmallows on a winters day.

"Guys, this patient of Mum's she has medical problems. I guess but be nice to her and don't treat her like she has any problems. Don't mention any you know,"

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll be nice to her, you've been through this for a hundred times. If you pay so much attention to her, Lu-chan will be jealous," Levy said.

"Lucy? Jealous? Why would she be jealous?" he asked innocently. They all face-palmed. The doorbell rang and they all resumed to their most casual position. "Hey honey," Igneel said, giving a kiss on Grandine's cheek. "Come Lucy, I'll introduce everyone," Grandine said. "Lucy?"

"Natsu?"

Both teens, (Natsu's an adult now) stared at each other with mouths agape. "So this is the boy who has captured Lucy's attention," said Igneel. "Lucy has caught Natsu's attention," said Grandine, who both chuckled and laughed at the mere idea of them two. "Grandine, Igneel, this is your son. Natsu?"

"Lu-chan, you…." Levy's eyes welled up. "Gomennasai, I never knew, I fail as a friend," she sobbed. "Levy. If you're going to cry, please cry on your dear Gajeel's shoulder." She glared at Gajeel to take her away.

"So these people are the friends you talk about, my Lucy, you have good taste. Can't say anything about my son though," replied Grandine. "Well I guess, so these are my friends."

"Let's get this party started," said Grandine. "You didn't tell them about me like you know," whispered Lucy. "No, I didn't," Grandine whispered back.

Silence was unsettling over lunch. Wendy and Romeo would often as questions but overall it was quiet. "Okay cover up Wendy's and Romeo's ears." They looked confused. "Now, you know I have an illness who cares? I'm still me. I haven't changed."

"You're right Lucy." Natsu stood up. "Silence doesn't fit us, so I challenge us to skate boarding challenge."

"Finally." Lucy stretched and cracked her bones. " Let's do this Natsu." They both ran out the doors. Grandine and Igneel face-palmed. "Young love, Natsu looks more like you every day."

"Let's follow," said Erza.

Natsu grabbed two skateboards on the way out. They were riding out, wind whipping through their hair. Once they were at the park. Immediately, all eyes were on them. Pulling the hardest tricks of skate boarding, they all stared in awe. Lucy lost her slipping, but she made it look deliberate, landing gracefully on the ground. Natsu thinking it was the finishing move and did the same thing, his way. "Happy Birthday Natsu,"

"Yup, greatest birthday ever,"

"You're already finished? Now we have to walk back up," groaned Igneel.

"Do some exercise, old man," teased Natsu.

**Sooooooo it was a bit rushed but whatever, now you know Lucy's secret and so do they, and their camp is coming up soon, staytuned!**


	11. Grandine's Idea

"Thanks for coming, see you tomorrow," waved Natsu.

"Bye," Igneel said. Lucy was wearing her shoes and headed out. "Thanks guys, see you at school Natsu."  
"Natsu, why don't you walk Lucy home, have a sleepover if you want," Grandine whispered the last bit. "O-okay, Lucy wait a moment," he yelled. Lucy stood there waiting. 'O-okay, what's wrong now.'

Natsu emerged later with his school bag which looked kinda packed and waved goodbye to his parents. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm walking you home, my mum told me so," he replied as he shrugged. "Then why do you have your bag?"  
"I meant to ask, can I have a sleepover?"  
"Ehhhhhhh?"  
"Does it mean that's a no? I mean we do go to the same school,"  
"I was just surprised but I guess, since you have all your stuff packed," '_why are you saying yes Lucy! You're an idiot.'_

About three quarters of the way there, mini droplets splattered on the ground. Some trickling down Lucy's back. "Yes!" Lucy shouted. "What?" Natsu asked. "It's raining."  
"So?"  
"I've always wanted to try out something that's read from a book, come on!" She grabbed his hand and Natsu's insides fluttered. _'My heart feels weird,'_

They chucked their bags on the floor and sprinted up to the rooftop. Lucy ran out in the rain first. She stepped onto the edge. "Lucy! Get off there now!"  
"Why?"  
"You're going to fall,"  
"I won't,"  
"What is it you wanted to show me?"

Taking a deep breath, Lucy faced the sky. She screamed and her voice echoing all through the city. "I feel so much better, I guess the book wasn't lying,"  
"What did that do?"  
"You try." Lucy held her hand out and pulled Natsu up. The rain was pouring now, and Natsu did the exact same thing. He shouted and all the bad emotions lifted from him. "Did it work?"  
"I can see what you mean, it does make you feel better,"  
"Better go in or we'll catch a cold,"  
"You will but I won't, I'm much to strong for that,"

Lucy hit him on the head. "Owwww, what did you that for?"  
"I just felt like it,"  
Natsu rubbed his head and Lucy laughed.

"Here's your towel." Lucy gave Natsu a neatly folded white fluffy towel. "Thanks, but who's going to shower first, if you go last, you'll probably be sick, if I go last I'll probably be sick,"  
"I thought you said you didn't get sick,"  
"I'm just being cautious,"  
"I'm showering first," said Lucy.

**If I didn't make them shower together, it wouldn't be much of a story would it? Gihee**

The lights flickered off and thunder rumbled. Lucy flinched badly. "Guess we got no choice, I'll have to go in the bathroom with you."  
Lucy wanted to protest when Natsu held her hand. 'Damn my fear of the dark,'  
Natsu lead Lucy to the bathroom. "I'll take the shower and you take the bath, there's a curtain here,"  
"There's tea lights in the drawer and a lighter," Lucy whispered. Natsu knelt down not letting Lucy go and expertly lit the lights with one hand. The light soothed Lucy a bit more. Lucy turned on the bubble mode for the bath. "Bubbles! I wished I got the bath now,"  
"Haha, no way Natsu," she managed to reply.

"You go in first then I'll shower, I'll make sure I pull the curtain first."

Natsu pulled the curtain but kept on talking. Lucy's fear was being slowly kicked back. "You okay Luce?"  
"I'm fine." Warm water swirled around Lucy. The sound of water from the shower was heard and Natsu let out sigh. "Feels so good right Luce?"  
"Yeah, so relaxing, I just want the lights to come back on though."

Natsu could see the faint shadow of Lucy's figure flickering on the curtain. "Lucy, sing something, I've been dying to hear your voice ever since the karaoke,"  
"O-okay." She hadn't expecting this from Natsu. "What song?"  
"Any,"

Lucy searched through her mind. 'What song had she listened to recently?'

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

"Perfect Luce, the lights are back on too," Natsu said. Lucy didn't realise the lights were back on and Natsu was already finished showering. Lucy grabbed a towel and drained the water. Rinsing all the bubbles on her body first. She peered out to see Natsu was there. She needed to get her clothes. "Natsu, look away," she instructed. "I'm not looking," he replied.

Lucy grabbed her pink pyjamas and walked back to the bathroom. She blow dried her hair until it was fully warm and dry. "Natsu, do you need to use the hair dryer?" she asked.

"Nah, mines dry."  
"That's fast,"  
"How are we going to sleep?" he asked.  
"Easy, I sleep on the bed and you sleep on the sofa," she answered.  
"But your sofas uncomfortable to sleep on, besides we've slept together before," he protested.  
"Don't make a sleepover sound so wrong," she hissed.  
"I don't see what the problem is, but pleeeeeeeaseee." Lucy had to admit, Natsu had the best puppy eyes. It made her heart race and her insides melt. Like floating in paradise. "Alright! I give in," admitted Lucy. "Yes," Natsu cheered. "I can't believe you're 18!" she sighed. "Night!"

Lucy plugged in her earphones. The words of the song mixed in with her feelings. She smiled to imagine these scenes.

Natsu wondered what Lucy was smiling about. _'What a weirdo'_

**Hiya guys. I got a good word of the day-**

**bodacious **

**I think that's how you spell it. Just finished watching the full episode of Lucy vs Flare. I died and cried. And I also smile randomly whenever something's romantic. Don't you? Next chapter- Tenrou Island. I also decided to have a is Salamander, Erza is Titania, Jellal is Mystogan but what about the rest? Please send me ideas for names!**


	12. Tenrou Island

**Just found out my birthday is in Nalu week! YES! And when is RoWen week? Is there even one. O.O **  
**Anyway Tenrou Island here we come! Nobody gave me names for the S-Chatroom, so I had to make them up. Chapter 12 is here... My story is seriously flawed.**

They treated Lucy normally, like they would most of the times. Lucy started baking cakes for Erza and giving tips to Jellal. Reading more books with Levy, partying with Mira and Lisanna. Dragging nii-san with her all over the place. Teasing Loke and Aries. Getting Gajeel and Levy to go together. Preventing Juvia from going high on Gray. Most of the time, her bond with Natsu grew stronger. Nearly everyday, Natsu would go to her house.

Mira had hoped for more but their relationship was getting stronger as friends.

At last it was the beginning of June and the S-Class members were boarding the plane. "We will all be in a private jet, thanks to Laxus and Lucy," announced Mira. Lucy and Natsu were sitting next to each other. "It's been ages since I've been on a plane," he said looking outside the window. Lucy chucked all her stuff in the over head compartment. "Same."

"Minna-san, this Mira speaking, the flight will be 2 hours to reach the outer airport and we'll be taking a boat to Tenrou Island. Please enjoy your stay."

The jet took off and was soon up in the air. Lucy immediately put on her earphones and closed her eyes. She opened her right eye peered at Natsu. Natsu looked very green and seemed to change colour to purple. "Natsu?"

His cheeks puffed up and he looked sick. "Are you feeling sick? Here's a vomit bag." Natsu groaned and Lucy lifted her armrest. She put a pillow on her lap and pushed Natsu's head down on the pillow. She placed one ear plug in his ear and caressed his hair. '_His hair is actually quite soft,_' she commented. She tried to look as casual as possible. "You only have to last one and half more hours," she whispered.

'_I wish I could stay like this forever.' _

Natsu was breathing slowly and sleeping soundly. Mira once again spoke through the PA system. (Is that what they call it?) "Please turn off all electronics, we will be landing shortly,"

Lucy shook Natsu. "Ne Natsu, wake up,"  
Natsu rubbed his eyes like a child waking up. "We're here?"  
"Nearly, look out the window,"

Natsu gasped. A giant tree. A giant yellowish greeny tree.  
They landed off the coast. "Free!" shouted Natsu as he hugged the ground. "Come on! We don't have all day, we still need to go by boat. Or if you choose, speed boating," said Mira. "Speed boating definitely me, me," squealed Lucy. "I'll speed boat too," said Laxus. "Of course me too," said Natsu. "I'll do it," Gray said. "Juvia will do it with Gray-samaaaaaa."  
"Five people speed boating. Alright, Tenrou Island here we come!"

"So fun, bags doing that once we get back," Natsu said happily as he got off. "I wanna sleep now," yawned Lucy. "Come on Luce, you can't sleep now." She was already collapsing by every step she took, her feet hitting her luggage. "LUCE! DON'T DIE!"  
Laxus slapped Natsu's head. "Idiot," he muttered. "She probably didn't get enough sleep on the plane. And she's not dead, she's always like that." Natsu piggy-backed her and said, " Luce, it's my fault you didn't get enough sleep, I'll carry you to our room." He was thankful that Lucy brought a 4-wheel suitcase.

Their class mates snickered but Aries seemed to be apologising for Natsu. "Gommennasai, gommennasai," she bowed. "Well, Aries and I are going to the beach first, see ya," Loke waved.

Natsu trudged to their room. He unlocked the door and hurried over to the bed to put Lucy down. Lucy shifted and turned over. Natsu closed the door and unpacked his stuff. 'Thank goodness it's still quite early, we'll still have time.' After he had out all his stuff in his area he sat next to Lucy. He realised when she breathed, she would breath through her nose. Her chest would rise and fall, how she would put one hand under the pillow and how her legs crossed and scrunched up near her butt. _'Come to think of it, her ass was quite-don't even go there Natsu! Why are you thinking this?_' He placed his head on the bed.

An hour later, Lucy was awake. "It's nearly 12 o'clock, I'm hungry," she said softly. "Natsu? Hey I'm awake, lets go eat."  
"Wha? Oh Lucy, you're awake."  
"Lets get changed, we're meant to meet them at the beach."  
"You want us to change together?" he asked.  
"God no, you're such a perv, I'm taking the toilet," she said as she slid off the bed.

Later, Lucy returned with her hair in pig tails and wearing a white bikini top and shorts that were underwear like. Natsu was wearing swimming shorts with flames on one side that reached up to his knees accompanied by his scarf tied around his waist. "Lets go," he said, gesturing to the door. Lucy grabbed her beach bag and exited.

They walked out and Lucy was looking at his abs. '_Wow, I got to admit, he is pretty hot, but only as a friend. Yep, as a friend Lucy_.' "You okay Lucy? You keep on staring at me,"  
"I'm fine," she said hastily.

They had to walk through a mini jungle to reach the beach. A path was leading the way down when Lucy perked up her ears. "Listen Natsu." Insects were heard, the flapping of the bird wings, the wind brushing against the leaves. But the faint sound of water thrashing against the rock attracted their attention. "You don't think-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence because Lucy already took off.

The mist sprayed on Natsu's face as the sweet smell of cypress wafted around him. Lucy dropped her bag and looked down. "It's a mini waterfall but enough depth and height for me to jump down," she observed. "You seriously aren't planning to jump off are you?"  
"Of course I am, try it with me Natsu. It's going to be fun!"  
Natsu liked the idea of jumping off to meet his end. "This is crazy," he said. "Whatever," Lucy said as she grabbed his hand and pulled Natsu up.

The top view was amazing. "Look Natsu," squealed Lucy. "It's a triple rainbow!" It was truly a beautiful sight. "Oh my gosh, this water actually comes from the tree," pointed out Lucy. "Come on then, lets not waste time,"Natsu said. They both stood at the edge. "Lucy, if you drown it's not my fault but just so you know, you're a great best friend. At least I'll die with you."  
Lucy giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on dying, and im not going to let you die but you are always my best friend." She pulled herself closer and kissed him on his cheek, leaving him dumbfounded. "Lets go die Natsu."

She threw herself off and screamed. Natsu followed and they both landed with a splash. They both laughed. "We're still alive Natsu," she said throwing her arms around his neck. On instinct he wrapped his arms around her waist. He hugged her making Lucy feel tingling inside. "You know, if this were a movie, we'd kiss right now," she said. "Should I kiss you then?" Natsu asked, pushing his body against hers. "I actually don't mind," she laughed softly. Natsu gently kissed her cheek. "Now we're fair. You kiss me, I kiss you." Lucy's stomach let out a rumble and Natsu chuckled at Lucy's blush. "Lets go eat lunch."

"Oh Lucy, Natsu. We were just about to get you," said Mira. She was in charge of the barbecue and was currently putting the meat in the gourmet kitchen. "Hey, where are the rest?" asked Lucy. "We're having a beach volleyball tournament. You guys have to join!"

**Salamander- what's this?  
DemonSitri- Natsu! Welcome to the S-Chatroom  
Titania- hmmmm. I like this. Our very own Chatroom  
Mystogan- I agree  
Lucy Heartfilia- to be honest, it's kinda weird  
Salamander- Lucy! You need a name!  
Lucy Heartfilia- I do have one, its Lucy  
Salamander- a username. I know how about Luigi!  
Lucy Heartfilia- hell no  
Bookworm- ummm how about CelestialHime  
CelestialHime- at least Levy's idea is proper. Thank you Levy-chan.  
Pikachu- Lucy...  
Salamander- HAHAHAHAHAHA Laxus is called Pikachu!  
Pikachu- SHUT UP!  
CelestialHime- gommennasai nii-san. You were taking too long. And I was bored.  
IceFreak-good one.  
DemonSitri- Gray have you seem your name?  
IceFreak- Who did this? Lucy?  
Salamander- oh that's my fault. You're always so cold and you have strange habits for ice.  
Leo- I am very hot and handsome  
Cottonee- Gommennasai  
RainFlower- Juvia is confused  
IronMan- gihee. I think Lucy should be called bunny girl  
CelestialHime- ... Isn't that copyright using Iron Man's name?  
Phantom- how about this then?  
TigressCat- hello guys!  
Titania- Lisanna!  
Cana- you guys got any booze? I ran out  
CelestialHime- I don't think you should drink so much  
Cana- nonsense  
Salamander- Lucy! Hack into Cana's account and change her name!  
CelestialHime- you do it yourself  
Salamander- Lucy if you don't I'll tell about...  
CelestialHime-okayokayokay  
DemonSitri- about what? Did you guys finally have sex?  
CelestialHime- firstly we aren't dating secondly no and thirdly what do you mean finally?  
DemonSitri- and I got my hopes up..  
Pikachu- just get on with it and bye!**

**Bookworm- fact of the day- an offspring of a sheep and a goat is called a geep. It's true!**


	13. Someday, I wish

**Sorry for the lateness, I was working on some other stories, anyway here's 13...:D I do not own fairy tail.**

"Let the Beach Volleyball tournament start!" Mira signalled the start and Natsu served the ball. Gray hit back hard and Natsu just threw it back in. It was a tense game since none seemed to lose until Natsu hit it outside where Lucy was lying down. The ball was on a course for Lucy's face. "Crap," Natsu cursed out loud. "Ohoho, the game begins, watch out Natsu," warned Laxus.

Lucy walked onto the sandy field and Gray used this chance to escape. Her face was calm and collected but Natsu would have to suffer her wrath. Her eyes glinted for revenge. Lucy threw the ball up and slapped it with all her might. The ball hit Natsu on the chest and he was flung back into sand. A round red mark was on Natsu's chest and he groaned. "Don't mess with me and don't throw a ball at my face."

The looming figure maximised and towered over Natsu who whimpered and squeaked. "I'm going swimming now," she said in a sweet voice, turning back to wave at them.

"Ara ara Natsu, are you okay?" asked Mira. Natsu groaned as he rubbed his chest. "I'm fine, anyway, where's Lucy going?" he said peering into the cliff she had walked to. "It appears she's going to jump off a cliff," Erza chimed in. "WHAT! I thought jumping off a waterfall was enough for her," he face palmed. "She jumped off a waterfall? Is she trying to kill herself?" Gray asked. Laxus 'humphed' in the background. "That's Lucy."

They could see the figure jump into the sea and rise. They started to continue the tournament.

Natsu wondered when Lucy was finished. "Is it just me or is Lucy playing with herself?" Loke said, squiting into the horizon. They all stared and saw splashes but no sign of the girl. Often a golden shimmer would shine between those splashes. Laxus face palmed. "Idiot girl," he mumbled, taking off his shirt.

"She probably has a cramp and is drowning right now," he said, stretching and cracking his bones. As he was about to enter the water, a pink and red flash beat him to the water. No words were needed to describe the situation. All knew what was happening. It was now a game to see which one of these dense idiots would realise first.

The noise and splashes died down and the sound of birds took over.

Natsu held Lucy to the chair where Mira had a towel ready and Erza holding a first aid kit. Natsu felt for her pulse and breath. She was still alive. "Ano... Natsu-san, is she okay?" asked Aries. "CPR!" He took a deep breath and gently pressed his lips against hers, pushing air in. Natsu did it one more time and water came gushing out.

Lucy coughed and choked violently. The girls were relieved and had the tingly feeling. The only thought that had possessed their minds were Lucy had her first kiss. "Lucy, are you okay? Feeling anything off or anything?" asked Mira. Lucy coughed a few more times and shook her head.

"Hey Luce, you can rest for while you know," comforted Natsu. Lucy dug her fingernails into her palm. A vein popped out.

"Thanks," she whispered. She took off somewhere. "Oi Lucy, you need to rest," Cana called. "Geez, she never listens does she?"

Lucy ran further away, holding her hand over her mouth. 'My first kiss, calm down, stop acting like those princesses, it's just a kiss, no wait it's my innocence dammit,'

Her heart thumped in her chest as a feeling of uneasiness and mixed emotions rose to her chest. 'What is this feeling? My heart feels like it wants to come out. Is this love?' Definition of love, what exactly is it? What was wrong with her? She always read romance novels where the prince would sweep the girl off her feet. They would always live happily ever after. This was unlike any feeling. 'I've never had this feeling, my head spinning so badly, I don't know what to think anymore, but I'm sure it's not love,'

She stopped running and leaned against a tree. Something smelled sweet in the air. Lucy followed the smell. She was sure it came from somewhere near this rock. Or maybe, like the ones in the story, where there would be a secret entrance to a paradise.

The rock on the other side was covered with moss and vines. Lucy brushed them aside. She felt like the female protagonist of the story. Strong, courageous, caring and kind. Lucy didn't really possess any of these attributes. She was shy, too reliable on her friends, selfish.

A cave with a narrow entrance was near the side, hidden by another rock. Being naturally curious, she checked it out. Squirming into places and positions, at last blinding light was at the exit.

_'Just like swan lake,'_

A shimmering blue lake, cherry blossoms and maple trees, merging with evergreen trees, its leaves swaying to the rhythm of the wind. A patch of flowers that smiled warmly like the suns rays. Woodland animals playing hide n seek. Little glowing orbs, fluttering, like the beating of a fairies wing. A memory trapped in time.

Fairies huh? Lucy decided she would call this Fairy Cove. She wanted to share this place with Natsu. Why Natsu? Why was he the one to appear in his mind?

'Lucy, think, fairy floss, cookies, movies, Natsu, no, get him out, ummmm shopping bowling dinner, date, er my gawd, this isn't working,'

Lucy made herself quite comfortable in a little house she made. She created a bed out of leaves and a weird fluff. One of the trees were even a house! There were edible berries and fruit, juicy fish swimming. It was her safe haven.

After spending a period of time in the cove, Lucy decided to head back. She squirmed out the hole to see the sun almost gone. The scent of food made her stomach rumble and growl. "Lucy! I wondered where you went," said Erza, getting out a chair for her. "I was exploring," Lucy told her. "YOSH! DINNERS READY!" shouted Mira.

Naturally, Gray, Gajeel and Natsu attacked the food. Jellal walked there in a proper gentlemanly manner. Loke and Laxus were already there, munching happily on sausages and meat.

The girls sat in their own little group. "Look at the boys, Erza you have taste," said Lisanna. "Jellal is so gentlemanly compared to the others," agreed Mira.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama is the best!" Sadly no one heard her.

Their eyes travelled from each boy to the next one. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were savages. Jellal, they could almost imagine him holding a rose and proposing to Erza. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" Erza shouted while the girls chuckled. Juvia was still in her 'corner' sulking.

Lucy stared into the distance. The full moon reflected on the dark blue sea. "Guys! It's coming," she whispered.

"SHUT UP GUYS!" Everyone looked over Lucy. She was staring up into the sky. Lucy counted down from 5. When she had finished saying one, a shower of stars, a myriad of colours were painted above them in quick strokes. Lucy held her hands on her chest and made a wish.

_Someday, I wish to be free_

Natsu looked at Lucy. Her relaxed expression glowed, and a smile slowly formed on the edge of her mouth.

"Oi Natsu, did the flames finally go to your head? Your face is all red," teased Gray.

"Shut up Ice Princess," he bellowed. "Stop fighting." Erza's eyebrow was twitching. The two boys complimented each other awkwardly. "Much better," nodded Erza.

Loke laughed at the weakness of the boys who glared at him. Laxus kept his unknown expression on his face. Jellal, who was obviously admiring Erza. "Lets start the bonfire," Lisanna suggested.

They gathered around the large pit and began to stick marshmallows on the metal skewers. Lucy had too many things running around in her mind. "Lucy, your marshmallows nearly burnt," pointed out Cana. Lucy immediately took it out and blew the fire out. She ate it half-heartedly. "I'm going back guys, goodnight," she waved.

"Lu-chan seems to be down, I wonder if she's okay..." said Levy.

Lucy took a quick shower and blow dried her hair. She hid herself under the blanket. She soon came back out for air. _'Whats wrong with me?'_ She placed her hand over her heart. It was pounding rapidly. She looked out the window where the moon shone down upon her. Lucy closed her eyes and dreamed of what her mum would say.

She was awoken by the coldness around her. Her teeth chattered and she slowly turned to Natsu's bed. He was looking the other way and she could see his back. Lucy reached for her phone on the bedside table which was on the other side.

_Hey Natsu, u awake?_

She waited for his reply.

_Oh Lucy, I thought you slept_

_Well I was but then I woke from the coldness_

_You can always sleep with me you know ;)_

_You perverted bastard, hell no_

_Why are we on our phones when we're next to each other_

_I dunno, but it seems fun_

It seemed like forever when Natsu said they had big day tomorrow they stopped texting and Lucy still couldn't sleep. The coldness was part of the reason. She hoped he wasn't joking. Lucy grabbed her blankets and quickly walked over to Natsu's bed.

Natsu turned over. "I thought so. Come closer, I'll warm you up." He pulled Lucy closer until she was breathing on his bare chest. "Can you please put on some clothes?" hissed Lucy. "I'm feeling too hot," he replied. Perhaps it was the heat, but Lucy felt safe and drowsy. "It's okay, I'll protect you." He was stroking her head and Lucy's forehead was touching Natsu's chest.

_'So warm'_


	14. If you disappeared

**Sorry for not updating this story for so long! I was straying to organise my mess :D. Well enjoy!**

* * *

Don't know how it happened, don't know how it happened, don't wanna remember what happened. Somehow, Natsu's leg was across Lucy's torso and her arms wrapped around his waist.

Lucy was furious and the pink hair boy having quite a few visible injuries on his face. "Like I said, I'm sorry," he apologised again, walking out. Lucy muttered something which Natsu had no problem hearing. "Come on Luce, you had you arms-" a flying rock came out of nowhere.

"Ohayo," greeted Mira. "Have a good nights sleep?" Lucy's eyebrow was twitching and her fist looked ready to give anyone a punch. "I'll take that as a no, how about you Natsu?"

"Last night was great," he said casually. More veins seemed to pop out of Lucy's head. Lucy went to join the girls who were at the bar.

"Oi, underpanties prince, what's for breakfast," Natsu called.

"Your face," Gray yelled back.

BOOM! (I don't think there's any need to find out what caused that...)

* * *

They were just on top off each other. They had just slipped in a game of ultimate hide and seek and now he was on top of her. Lucy needed a few seconds to analyse the situation before kicking Natsu off and grabbing on to the tree trunk. Even though it was a brief moment, her chest stirred and clenched together. "What do you think you were doing?!" she hissed.

"Don't blame me! Blame the handcuffs!" Natsu lifted his hand to remind Lucy of the punisher. "It is your fault! If only you didn't get the handcuffs and gotten something else!"

"The rest were worst! It's not my fault that each of us had to use the S&M toys!"

"Whoa! Too much information."

"Innocent much?"

"Me? Innocent? You must be out of your min-"

His hand was slapped across her mouth.

Using the tree trunk as support, Natsu's ear had picked up faint foot-steps. "I thought I heard Lucy and Natsu here..." No doubt it was Erza's voice meaning Jellal was also there.

"Normally finding people would be easy but its a jungle here."

"Finding huh?I wonder when they will find out."

The sounds gradually got softer and Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. Find what? Find treasure? Which reminded Lucy of the special hidden cove. She placed her finger over her lip and dragged Natsu. The sweet scent lingered like before as Lucy looked around for the secret entrance. More footsteps appeared and Lucy hurried to find the hole.

Closer.

Closer.

Lucy dived into the hole pulling Natsu in and falling onto a soft cushiony surface. The morning was definitely different from the evening. It looked vibrant and colourful. Natsu looked at all sides with awe.

"Welcome to my little secret spot."

Lucy and Natsu travelled to every part of this beautiful scene. It was like another world. "I would love to live here," said Natsu. "Hey Lucy, check out this flower!" It had red and pink swirls on the petals.

Red and pink.

Red.

Pink.

Blood.

Mum.

Flashes of memories re-surfaced in her mind. Her mother's bloody body, the pink hospital clothes stained with her mothers, her hands covered with blood as well.

"Lucy?"

"I'm fine... Can we go back now?" Her hand gripped onto Natsu's. "Please, let's just go." She tugged harder. "Okay, okay, we'll head back." Natsu began leading Lucy away, who looked traumatised and stiff. Her walking even became funnier. "Luce, are you okay?" Her small hand trembled in his.

In Lucy's vision everything was covered with blood. The leaved were red, Natsu's didn't have to get redder, but it did anyway. Now that she thought about it, he was red and pink. Her breathing got faster until she hyperventilating. "Lucy..." 'Mum?' Lucy looked all around. 'I love you Lucy. I'm sorry.' Voices overlapped each other. She couldn't breathe anymore. Dizzy. Natsu in front of her was slowly fading. "Natsu..." she called. 'NATSU DON'T GO!'

And then he vanished.

wanna remember what happened. Somehow, Natsu's leg was across Lucy's torso and her arms wrapped around his waist.

Lucy was furious and the pink hair boy having quite a few visible injuries on his face. "Like I said, I'm sorry," he apologised again, walking out. Lucy muttered something which Natsu had no problem hearing. "Come on Luce, you had you arms-" a flying rock came out of nowhere.

"Ohayo," greeted Mira. "Have a good nights sleep?" Lucy's eyebrow was twitching and her fist looked ready to give anyone a punch. "I'll take that as a no, how about you Natsu?"  
"Last night was great," he said casually. More veins seemed to pop out of Lucy's head. Lucy went to join the girls who were at the bar.

"Oi, underpanties prince, what's for breakfast," Natsu called.  
"Your face," Gray yelled back.

BOOM! (I don't think there's any need to find out what caused that...)

They were just on top off each other. They had just slipped in a game of ultimate hide and seek and now he was on top of her. Lucy needed a few seconds to analyse the situation before kicking Natsu off and grabbing on to the tree trunk. Even though it was a brief moment, her chest stirred and clenched together. "What do you think you were doing?!" she hissed.

"Don't blame me! Blame the handcuffs!" Natsu lifted his hand to remind Lucy of the punisher. "It is your fault! If only you didn't get the handcuffs and gotten something else!"

"The rest were worst! It's not my fault that each of us had to use the S&M toys!"

"Whoa! Too much information."

"Innocent much?"

"Me? Innocent? You must be out of your min-"  
His hand was slapped across her mouth.  
Using the tree trunk as support, Natsu's ear had picked up faint foot-steps. "I thought I heard Lucy and Natsu here..." No doubt it was Erza's voice meaning Jellal was also there.

"Normally finding people would be easy but its a jungle here."

"Finding huh?I wonder when they will find out."

The sounds gradually got softer and Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. Find what? Find treasure? Which reminded Lucy of the special hidden cove. She placed her finger over her lip and dragged Natsu. The sweet scent lingered like before as Lucy looked around for the secret entrance. More footsteps appeared and Lucy hurried to find the hole.

Closer.

Closer.

Lucy dived into the hole pulling Natsu in and falling onto a soft cushiony surface. The morning was definitely different from the evening. It looked vibrant and colourful. Natsu looked at all sides with awe.

"Welcome to my little secret spot."

Lucy and Natsu travelled to every part of this beautiful scene. It was like another world. "I would love to live here," said Natsu. "Hey Lucy, check out this flower!" It had red and pink swirls on the petals.  
Red and pink.

Red.

Pink.

Blood.

Mum.

Flashes of memories re-surfaced in her mind. Her mother's bloody body, the pink hospital clothes stained with her mothers, her hands covered with blood as well.

"Lucy?"

"I'm fine... Can we go back now?" Her hand gripped onto Natsu's. "Please, let's just go." She tugged harder. "Okay, okay, we'll head back." Natsu began leading Lucy away, who looked traumatised and stiff. Her walking even became funnier. "Luce, are you okay?" Her small hand trembled in his.

In Lucy's vision everything was covered with blood. The leaved were red, Natsu's didn't have to get redder, but it did anyway. Now that she thought about it, he was red and pink. Her breathing got faster until she hyperventilating. "Lucy..." _'Mum?'_ Lucy looked all around. '_I love you Lucy. I'm sorry.'_ Voices overlapped each other. She couldn't breathe anymore. Dizzy. Natsu in front of her was slowly fading. "Natsu..." she called. _'NATSU DON'T GO!'_

And then he vanished.


End file.
